There is known a semiconductor device including a silicon substrate having a through hole in which a through-wiring pattern is arranged, an insulating layer provided on a surface of the silicon substrate including an inner surface of the through hole, and a metal layer provided on the insulating layer on the inner surface of the through hole (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).